User blog:MrScience12/A Star Garden
Absorbent Days presents A Star Garden. Transcript *''begins at Squidward's backyard, where Squidward is tending to his garden'' *'Squidward:' Ah. Looks at these tulips. Soon they'll be big and boistrous. That is behind the hands of a master gardener. Or...tentacles. Now to get that watering hose. right, yet crashes into Patrick *'Patrick:' laughs Squidward doesn't look where he's walking. *'Squidward:' backs up Patrick! What are you doing in my garden?! *'Patrick:' My refrigerator's full again and I need to take a few ears of corn. pants as being overstuffed with corn *'Squidward:' sighs You're lucky this isn't the first time, Patrick. But why are you here and not at SpongeBob's house? *'Patrick:' corn SpongeBob went to work and doesn't take a lunch break until three. *'Squidward:' smiles I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. turns around, only to see Patrick again Ah! *'Patrick:' But Squidward, you have some free time. Do you want to...you know, hang out? Go get some Krabby Patties, go out on the town, it'll be starfish-squid's afternoon out! What do you say? *'Squidward:' There's a two-letter word for that question, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Yes?! *'Squidward:' facepalm No, Patrick! No! *'Patrick:' No? But why not? Give me one reason. *'Squidward:' I can give you three reasons, Patrick. You're always clumsy, for one. *'Patrick:' I am not. piece of gum toward mouth, yet misses *'Squidward:' gum on Squidward's face I don't even know how that happened. gum off Second of all, you always drool everywhere. *'Patrick:' Oh, really? I beg to differ. pool of drool runs from Patrick's mouth *'Garden Hose:' I've been outdone. You were right, mother! *'Squidward:' And finally, you always soak yourself in that stupid mustard treatment. It makes your skin so reflective, it sends the sunlight into my eyes. from Patrick to relieve burning eyes My eyes! eyes Anyways, that's not the only three reasons. Also, I'm very busy tending to my garden. If it is going to become a topiary, it needs the utmost care and...well...tending...er...ing. So, run along. pushing Patrick toward gate door The last thing I need is for you to ruin my garden before I even get back. *'Patrick:' But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and adore your house's extesive use of sedimentary rock. side of Squidward's house If only I could understand what I just said. *'Squidward:' Well, Patrick. It's either you leave or you stay and tend to my garden for me. And in that case, see you later. *'Patrick:' Well, if that's how it is, then I'll stay and tend to your garden. *'Squidward:' Hmm. Okay, fine. But if I come back and my garden is ruined, you'll have coral to pay. out of scene *'Patrick:' Don't worry, Squidward. I got this! *''of a car crescendos and then gradually lessens to a stop'' *'Patrick:' Now, what does a growing flower need to eat? Seeds, of course! out scene; returns with bag of seeds Here we go. Eat up. on rock; spills bag of seeds Whoops. A little forced eating there. I better clean up this mess. asleep immediately standing up; begins drooling a pool on the floor; wakes up shortly after Huh? Huh? Well, now that does done, the plants should have grown. *''reveals the flowers, still short'' *'Patrick:' Still short? How?! I did everything a flower needed: to be fed and properly hydrated. What else do they need? Hmm. fingers That's right! Plenty of sunlight! up; sees a bunch of clouds Where's Mr. Sun? Fine! If he doesn't want to come out, then he doesn't have to. I can handle this like every other gardener: by staring at them! at the plants *''skin reflects the sunlight beams toward the flowers, causing them to sprout'' *'Patrick:' It's working! *'Squidward:' gate; gasps; gardening tools fall from hands My garden. My beautiful garden. It's...reveals flowers piled high in front of him a topiary! *'Patrick:' from out of flowers I...growed them...myself. *'Squidward:' Wow, Patrick. This is great. Would you like to stay and tend to my garden? *'Patrick:' No. I can't. You told me that my three unbareable traits are too hideous to hang around. Then you told me that I can either stay and tend your garden or leave. I already did the first one, so...see you sooner. out of gate *'Squidward:' self I really have to watch what I say to a person that can barely speak. *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two